Devin (Hero!AU)
Devin is the adoptive son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald, and is also one of the youngest of the Archibald cousins. History Devin Archibald, also called Dev, was likely born in the slums of the Tondo area in the Philippines capitol Manila. Tondo is one of the sixteen areas of Manila, Philippines and is one of the most densely populated areas of land in the world. Tondo is primarily residential-industrial in nature and is known for being one of the poorest and most underdeveloped areas of the country. Many of the city's slums are found in this area. Devin doesn't remember much from when he was little, he doesn't remember any parents being in the picture and as long as he can remember he has been an orphan and had to learn to survive on the streets of Tondo on his own. He was never given a name, not one he remembers anyway, and most often found ways to survive on his own, without the darker and horrible means the boys and children around him had to take as a last resort. Becoming an Archibald-Murphy When Devin was around four or five years old he met Team Justice who were on a mission in the area and the members quickly grew attached to the little boy. Pathfinder immediately grew attached to the boy and refuses to give him away when he hears about the condition that Devin has learned to live in. Devin himself didn't knew their language making communication between them difficult, but the member called Hamon, being an natural polyglot, knew his and could translate between them. When Hamon asks him about his name Devin thinks of answering with the ones he's usually called among the other children but it's really not his name, he doesn't have one, so that is what he quietly answer with, that he never have had a name. Neither one of the members of Team Justice takes this lightly, but instead all gets really shaken by the news. Pathfinder however were completely shocked and slowly turned to look down at him. Devin could see the man's eyes were glistening and the only time Devin had ever seen anyone cry was when they were hurt and in pain. Devin thought the man was in pain and didn't want him to be because he looked like a really nice person with soft and kind eyes and seemed to be someone who smiled a lot considering the lines around his mouth. When Pathfinder sank to his knees in the dirt and held out his arms towards him Devin hesitated first but then decided that he didn't want the man to cry, didn't want him to be hurt and therefore slowly walked forward and let the man embrace him. Devin remembers when he's older and thinks back at that moment that that was the first time he felt safe. He didn't knew then if it because no one had ever held him like that before, but all of a sudden he had felt utterly and completely safe with the arms around him. He had decided then that he never wanted to see the man cry again. After that hug Devin refused to let go of Pathfinder and clung to him almost desperately. Seeing how the boy acted and how utterly devoted Pathfinder had become of the boy there were no questions about the boy not returning with the team back to the States, Striker, Pathfinder's life partner, resigned to his partner's decision and agreed that the boy should be taken in by them to be discretely, and illegally, adopted. Pathfinder himself couldn't care less of proper procedures in these cases normally but just 'has' to take the boy home and couldn't even bear the idea of leaving him there. Taking the team's own plane helped them getting the boy out without the normal procedures and coming back to the States. Once back home Team Justice member Hamon used his police force connections and signed the small Philippines boy into the States discretely, and also forged adoption papers, turning him successfully into Devin Carlisle Archibald-Murphy, adopted son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald, or also called Pathfinder and Striker. This decision and unlawful action however came back and ended horrible with them in big authorial trouble. Considering the adoption was faked and Devin were taken into the country illegally they were, when the authority figured it out a few months later and caught them, deprived of the boy to the whole family's horror. It happened during an afternoon when both Archibald families are gathered at Damon and Darren's to celebrate Devin's first full day in school. There's a knock on the door and when Darren answers it, it's them, there to retrieve the boy and take him into a foster home. Darren tries to argue with them but becomes somewhat hysterical and nonsensical in his speech. Devin's now Uncle Justus angrily questions them what the meaning of this is while his dad tries to calm his increasingly more hysterical daddy. Justus' wife Angie tries to calm the children but Devin's big sister Sam is anything but calm and demands just as highly as Uncle Justus to know what's going on. The house is anything but calm at this point as crying and angry voices is sounding all around, and only increased when one of the Child Services officers pick up little Devin and starts carrying him away. Darren desperately tries to rip past them to get to the confused boy who turns in the strange man's grip and crying reaches after his parents and Jamie being forced to physically hold her back while she angrily yells at them to keep away from her brother. The time during the investigation and sorting out the spectacle is a horrendous time for the entire family. Neither one of them is allowed to see Devin at his foster home, a place he doesn't remember much from even though he spent three months there. The reunion of the family members is however beautiful and moving when everything is finally sorted out and Devin is allowed back to his parents and sister, making him an legally adopted son of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald and an official part of their family. Growing up The little boy grew up in a loving family and quickly started learning the culture and ways of the Westerners experiencing his first Christmas the same year as well as actually celebrating the New Year's Eve. He had seen fireworks before but they had never been as grand as they had been that particular night. The following year he experienced his first actual Birthday and officially turned six, the date being set as the day he met his family and were given a home. The years quickly grew by and the two cousins Devin and Roxy grew especially close during the years. Being a calm and careful little boy she quickly took him under her wings and the two quickly became best friends. The two is of the same age and Roxy is the first one outside of his immediate family that Devin felt completely comfortable around. They were in the same class all through school to their graduation and the two of them were best friends, completely inseparable. The friendship eventually during their teenage years turned into a romantic one as they started dating during their senior year in High School. Due to the still going strong romance between Devin's sister, Sam, and Roxy's brother, James, the two lovers now married, Devin and Roxy's relationship wasn't as strongly resented between the parents this time, but it took some time before their complete blessings were given. As Devin grew older and didn't need his daddy as security blanket any longer Devin started to rely more and more on his dad instead, even deciding on taking his last name, Archibald, instead of Darren's as his sister had done. Being the only one in his family without superpowers and having a best friend as powerful as Roxy, Devin developed sort of a complex of taking care of himself. He started taking lessons from Damon in order to learn how to defend himself but also in order to keep up with his sister and cousins. The two of them grew exceptionally closer and bonded very strongly over martial arts, Devin in the end turning into a little Martial Arts Expert and fully capable of taking care of himself, even against superpowered family members. Personality Devin are the opposite of his more hot-headed sister and are careful and calm. He’s quieter and shier than his sister, and as a child enjoyed calm games and being read to. He were, however, often dragged into adventures by his more extroverted cousin and best friend, Roxanne. As an adult, Devin, gives off an air of calm and security, having his two feet put securely on the ground. Appearance Devin's Philippines heritage is very obvious with his darker skin tone, black hair and very dark brown eyes, almost looking black. Although he's a completely different nationality than all his family he has some similarities with Darren, and thus almost fits better appearance-wise in his family than his sister does. As the years went Devin grew into quite the handsome young man who occasionally needs the use of glasses when he reads and can beat anyone who teases him about it to the ground without breaking a sweat. Not that he does, but he could. Powers and Abilities Devin is completely human and therefore has no superpowers as many others in his family do. Abilities * Martial Arts: Devin is a master combatant and has been taught in most different martial arts, beginning with his dad starting teaching him karate at the age of nine and then quickly progressed with other martial arts types during the years. He's therefore a highly skilled combatant, both armed and unarmed. ** Stick Fighting: Devin in his learning of martial arts has been taught to fight with help of long slender objects, usually a form of staff, cane, walking stick, baton or similar but the techniques can also be used with an object such as a sturdy umbrella or even a sword in its scabbard. A thicker or heavier blunt weapons such as clubs or a mace are however outside the scope of 'stick fighting', since they cannot be wielded with such precision, so sheer force of impact is more important. * Escapology: Devin has mastered the practice of escaping from restraints or other traps, teaching himself the skill during his teenage years due to the many times it has shown being useful growing up. He can successfully escape from handcuffs, straitjackets, cages, coffins, steel boxes, barrels, bags and other perils, often in combination with each other with little to no effort. Strength Level Devin possesses average strength of a man of his age, height, and build who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise and can lift at least twice his own body weight. His strength makes him capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Family tree Notes * Devin is the only one in his immediate family without any powers, and only shares this situation with his aunt Angie. * Devin is called "Dee" and "Rocks" by his uncle Justus instead of his more usual nickname. Trivia * Albie Casiño, the actor who plays Devin, is 175cm (5' 9") tall). * Devin's middle name was given to him after his grandfather, Carlisle Murphy. Etymology * Devin is a unisex name of Irish and Gaelic origin, its meaning is most commonly given as "bard" or "poet". May also possible mean "young deer". May also come from the French divin, meaning "divine, perfect". * Carlisle is of English and Scottish origin and is a variant of Carlyle which itself is an Old English name. The name's meaning is "fort at Luguvalium" or "fortress of Lugovalos". * Murphy is an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Murchadha meaning "descendent of Murchadh", which itself is derived from Gaelic muir "sea" and cadh "warrior". * Archibald as a boy's name is of German, English and Scottish origin with the meaning "genuine courage". Derived from the Germanic elements ercan "genuine" and bald "bold". The first element was altered due to the influence of Greek names beginning with the element αρχος (archos) meaning "master". The Normans brought this name to England. It first became common in Scotland in the Middle Ages. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Human Category:Adopted